User talk:Crowbar
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Tailor page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Stop. The template page is a page for apostrophes that mess up italicized or bold text. The template you are looking for is called . If you continue to revert my edits, I will flag you for vandalism. Thanks, -- CoD addict 05:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Female category I wasn't aware of its existence. I'm sorry, but both gender categories should be removed. I realized that all you are trying to do is help, but I think the "Characters" category is good enough. Think about it; if we separate by gender, we may as well separate by race, etc, etc, all of which is unnecessary. Again, I know you are trying to help, so no hard feelings. I'll help you with the cleanup tomorrow. With regards, -- CoD addict 05:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Essentially, yes. You don't have to do it all by yourself, though. I'm going to sleep in awhile, but I will finish the job tomorrow in about seven hours if you don't want to. Thanks, -- CoD addict 05:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Good idea. -- CoD addict 05:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, it's fine. I totally agree. You are a good user. -- CoD addict 05:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Category That's a good one; however, just make sure that you only put it on the main antagonists, e.g. Javier Escuella, Bill Williamson, etc. etc. -- CoD addict 03:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Good! I've seen that you've already done it. Well done! It looks great. -- CoD addict 03:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Dutch Van Der Linde How is it going Crowbar, i would like to ask you to stop wrongfully deleting the two entries i made into the Trivia section on Dutch Van Der Linde's page, I believe that my two entries are sufficient enough (Look at De Niro in the film Jackie Brown then look at Dutch, look at Bronson's orange longsleeve in "Once Upon A Time In West" and look at Dutch's orange longsleeve.) Hopefully you don't delete my two entries again. There is also another entry that i believe you deleted that was done by another user about Dutch lifestyle mirroring that of Colonel Kurtz from the novel "Heart Of Darkness" and the film "Apocalypse Now" that is also a sufficient entry. Hey Crowbar Thanks for fixing Reservation, it was screwed up by a guy without an account, so i did the cannot be veiwed thing for it but, thanks Evan 15:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) In regards to your post on the Honor system. It was interesting to learn that it dated way back to GTA1/GTA2, cheers! In regards to your post on the Honor system. It was interesting to learn that it dated way back to GTA1/GTA2, cheers! EDIT: Double posted, sorry. Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Tell me, what's good and bad about Red Dead Redemption? 17:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Treasure hunting Please don't revert changes arbitarily. Had you bothered to look on the talk page, you would have seen that I had more than good enough reason to remove the image. Sir Jcd 00:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Glad to help. Vandalism template I noticed you attempted to warn the vandal who has recently attacked the wiki. You didn't completely fill it out. I'll show you how: *The vandalism template is . *If you remember the page they vandalized, make to sections with the | character. . *Finally, to include your signature at the end, simply use four tildes (~). . With respect, -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict']] ·''' (talk) 05:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) My Price So you said I won the Internet on the "Red Dead Three" blog. When am I gonna get my price, huh? Well Done :D I seen you got the Outlaw achievement, well done :) I can see that your dedicated to this Wikia, hopefully I will get that achievement some day! RDR FTW :) Thanks! :D--Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 17:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) lol It seems as if everyone just types "THIS HAS TO BE REFERENCE BECAUSE!!!" in the Trivia sections. -- [[User:CoD addict|'''CoD addict]] ·''' (talk) 18:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Inorite? It's like "look at the Gentleman's Attire. It's a suit, so therefore IT MUST BE A REFERENCE TO DANIEL PLAINVIEW FROM THERE WILL BE BLOOD." -- [[User:CoD addict|'''CoD addict]] ·''' (talk) 18:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Crowbar, the scientific name for Boar is Sus scrofa.''I was wondering if you could change it on the Boar Animal Template since I haven't figured out how to change it yet. k thx. ok thx for that info Crowbar. Since I'm new I'm not going to mess with anything except to add trivia. Moving It.... Dude, you should move your admin request to here: Red Dead Wiki:Requests For Adminship. The difference between those two pages was for and For.--Blaff 60 16:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hidden Layout I suggest that this layout: First, is the , then }} so that it is more hidden and add warnings in attempt to read the storyline.--Blaff 60 17:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think the spoiler box in the middle of the page looks a little odd. Can't we put it at the top of the page and maybe leave a note telling the reader to unhide the story details? :Also, I was more suggesting the story sections be pared down and not completely hidden. for instance, someone changed the story for Aztec Gold and it's a great example of how the story sections should 'read'. :- JackFrost23 20:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll have to work on that, might just scrap it, it seems too much work for what it does. ----Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 20:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Ninja, eh? You did notice the apostrophe in 'coons, right? :D that makes it short for raccoons and not the ethnic slur... But, whatevah Cheers! - JackFrost23 20:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) @#$%^^^@#$$ who r u to tell me what to do stop telling people about me stalker stop telling people about me i should report you Did You See? 3fallout made a good edit a little bit ago. On My Sister's Keeper, he added 'before sundown' to the mission objectives, which was something I should've put in originally. So maybe you've had a positive effect after all... - JackFrost23 02:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits How are you doing so many edits so quickly? Landyvin 03:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad the Mrs. got put back onto Mrs. Ditkiss and Mrs. Bush. There's supposed to be 'no titles' in the page names apparently, but I couldn't figure out any other way to desginate them when I created their pages. Each character addresses the other as "Mrs." and then neither is seen again, so a first name is pretty much out of the question. And Ditkiss and Bush alone seemed confusing to me... I posed a question to someone about taking this 'no titles' thing all the way by asking what was going to be done with Mr. and Ms. Fortuna. Can't just drop the title there... So far I have received no response. :D - JackFrost23 15:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Just to be sure Deleting historical and real life information is correct because much of it is in Wikipedia (they just copy/paste them) but don't delete much of it, including its base model and like that...--Blaff 60 23:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Pictures of real life models are irrelevant to the pages as they appear on Wikipedia iteself, true that it's outside the scope of the wiki. Most of the wikis doesn't have real-life weapon images, so we must follow this.--Blaff 60 23:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Mauser Pistol I was wondering why you edited my addition on the Mauser Pistol. Thank you for the answer! @*$#$!&* LEAVE ME THE H**L ALONE! I know you trying to help but it seems like you hunt down every one of my articles just to say whats wrong with them. Their is such a thing as "To much help". Gentlemen, Behold! So it looks like hiding the background data on the character pages has sorta backfired. Here is what Luisa Fortuna's page looks like to the average person looking at the wiki: You see that huge blank space where her background info should be? Other people do, and it's had some interesting results. I cite Luisa's page because someone posted a note in the discussion saying that background for the character was badly needed. So I asked the person if they thought there were no details at all or if the hidden details needed to be expanded. The person responded that they hadn't even realized the information was hidden. This person also reconfirmed my criticism that the spoiler banner looks weird in the middle of the page. Also, I reversed an edit this morning on Alwyn Lloyd where an editor removed the background data entirely. Presumably because it was causing the page layout to be a little screwy. Anyway, because I really like the story for the game, I also do not want to spoil it for others, but I think this experiment did not work. Cheers! - JackFrost23 16:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Are you an admin? Are you not talkin' to me? I was wondering what your thoughts were on the Gentlemen, Behold! message I left you and Blaff a couple days ago... Cheers! - JackFrost23 20:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, I just figured you were busy with the new RDR DLC. :D :I just wanted to bring the character page thing to your attention before we end up getting a lot of added work fixing edits of the story info... :The spoiler banners should all be moved to the tops of the pages, regardless... :Maybe for the characters with back story, a list of the missions they appear in could come first and then their story info. That would push the story info down the page a little bit making for fewer inadvertent spoilers. But that could just be messy and redundant info... :But I also am of the opinion that you have to expect a certain level of spoilage when perusing a game guide. Y'know? :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 21:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) welcome to the team! hey there, welcome to the RD wiki team. If you have any questions in which ways we (the admins) warn vandals, and how long blocks generally are, or anything else concerning your newfound rank, please ask me. I'm here to help Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) To You As Well... Congrats are in order for you, too, my friend! :) - JackFrost23 17:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Congrats... on becoming an admin. Just think, you don't have to wait for me to come online to have a vandal exterminated! :P -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict]] · (talk) 21:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats! --Charitwo (talk) 00:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thats the best u could come up with? Ha ur really smart. How did u like my edit?? hahaha